Hasta el Limite
by Aliana Malfoy
Summary: Nunca pense en enamorarme de ti, ¿Que hare cuando mi familia se entere? ¿Estaras dispuesto a dejarlo todo por mi? Nadie dijo que el amor fuera facil y mas cuando hay dos familias odiandose.


**Hola a todos!!! Este es mi primer fic de Beyblade ojala les guste.**

**Es un universo alterno y tiene un poco de OC.**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece, es propiedad de Takao Aoki, los personajes que no reconozcan son mios.**

**Ahora si a leer!!!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**HASTA EL LÍMITE…**

**PROLOGO**

Un chico peliazul y de ojos color zafiro caminaba por los pasillos de una gran empresa de la que su familia se hacia cargo generación tras generación.

La empresa era exportadora de material para construcción y también tenia a los mejores ingenieros de Tokio, Japan Export era reconocida en todo el país al igual que otra empresa que era su competencia y era difícil ser los mejores.

El chico peliazul se encontraba con cada uno de los trabajadores de la empresa que lo saludaban con entusiasmo a lo que él sonreía. Todos los días era lo mismo, ya debería estar acostumbrado pero no era así.

Recordaba los días que había pasado en su infancia en esos blancos pasillos, como su padre trataba de que la empresa le gustara y por poco y no lo logra; conforme pasaban los años, ser presidente de la empresa Granger era la meta que luchaba por alcanzar, por eso estudiaba administración en la Universidad de Tokio junto con varios hijos de socios de la empresa.

Frunció el ceño al recordar la escuela, no es que no le gustara estudiar, lo que pasaba era que compartía clases con la heredera de la competencia, la Corporación Sullivan y pues el protocolo indicaba que no debía tener trato alguno con ella, con Annika Sullivan.

Suspiró pesadamente, era difícil concentrarse en clases teniéndola cerca, si no le tocara compartir banca con ella otra cosa sería. La mayoría de las veces la sorprendía anotando notas musicales en una partitura en vez de los apuntes de clase.

-¿Qué haces aquí todavía Tyson?-le dijo su hermano mayor Hiro.

El aludido rodó los ojos con exasperación-Tengo clase hasta las diez Hiro.

-¿Y eso que? Recuerda que la Universidad está al otro extremo de la ciudad-replicó Hiro a su hermano menor.

-Ya lo se, no tienes que decírmelo-dijo Tyson pesadamente y dando media vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de su traje negro.

Hiro miró a su hermano alejarse poco a poco, sabía que algo le pasaba, desde hace unos días estaba algo distraído, y meditabundo algo extraño en él ya que era optimista, alegre y algo impulsivo. Debía averiguar que era lo que le pasaba.

Tyson salió de la empresa con las llaves de su coche en una mano y una mochila en la otra, no tenia ganas de ir a la escuela, no ese día en especifico. Sentía que algo iba a ocurrir, ni bueno ni malo, solo era una especie de presentimiento.

Se acercó a su Porsche azul marino y se dirigió a la casa de sus amigos Ray y Max para ir rumbo a la universidad.

El trafico era demasiado, no se podía avanzar, así que para no estresarse antes de tiempo prendió el stereo en una estación cualquiera y comenzó a sonar una canción lenta y melódica, luego una voz de mujer dulce, suave empezó a hablar.

-_Hola_ _soy su amiga Bandana y este es su programa Hasta el Limite_-dijo haciendo que Tyson prestara atención al radio, el nombre de esa conductora se le hacia conocido ¿Pero porque? ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre?

**&&&&&&&**

Mientras tanto, cerca de donde se encontraba el peliazul varado en el tráfico, una chica de cabello castaño dorado y de ojos verdes escuchaba el programa de radio _Hasta el Limite_, una emisora de la Universidad de Tokio que hablaba acerca de los planes de esta cada año escolar.

-_En esta semana la Orquesta Filarmónica de la Universidad dará un concierto gratuito en el teatro Osaka, estén al pendiente de cada programa para los días y horarios del concierto._

A su lado, su amiga, una chica de cabello azul oscuro y de ojos verdes llamada Mariam, la miró de reojo con una sonrisa picara.

-No me veas así, ya dime lo que quieres decirme-dijo la castaña con tranquilidad.

-No me habías dicho que darían conciertos gratuitos-señaló Mariam con una ceja enarcada.

-Es que aun no había una respuesta clara-le contestó-Pero al parecer Bandana la tiene ya-dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡Por Kami Annika! ¡Estas en la Orquesta y no sabias nada!-le reprochó Mariam a su amiga que intentaba maniobrar el auto Corella verde oscuro.

-¡Eran solo planes, nada era seguro-dijo mientras tomaba la desviación hacia la Universidad.

-Aja-dijo Mariam aun sin creerle.

Annika rodó los ojos mientras se colocaban al lado de un Porsche azul marino. Mariam y ella seguían escuchando la emisora con tranquilidad, hasta que Mariam recordó algo.

-¿Crees que Hilary se junte con nosotras?-dijo con nerviosismo.

Annika miró a su amiga levemente antes de hacer avanzar el auto, habían pasado dos años desde que Hilary Tachibana, su amiga de la infancia, decidiera dejar su amistad de años para hacerse popular porque dicho sea de paso, aunque Annika fuera heredera de la Corporación Sullivan, estar en la Orquesta Filarmónica quitaba puntos a favor.

Y Mariam al ser socia de la empresa, nueva estudiante no ayudaba mucho a ser popular, además Hilary estaba enamorada desde hace años de Tyson Granger y seguramente había pensado que las populares serian su trampolín hacia él y así fue.

Por eso Hilary las había abandonado y ya no les hablaba ni para pedirles la hora.

-No lo sé Mariam-dijo Annika soltando un suspiro.

**&&&&&&&&**

Tyson manejaba rumbo a la Universidad junto con sus amigos Ray Kon, Max Mizuhara y Kai Hiwatari. Tres de ellos hablaban acerca del torneo de fútbol de ese año, mientras que uno de ellos se mantenía extrañamente callado.

Ray Kon era el mejor amigo de Tyson desde niños, eran inseparables, a los ocho años sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico y se quedó completamente solo porque no tenía parientes vivos. Sus padres eran accionistas en la Corporación Granger y a Ray le tocó esa parte.

Max Mizuhara había llegado a la ciudad unos dos años antes, vivió en los Estados Unidos por un tiempo pero decidió ir a estudiar a Japón al lado de su padre, no era accionista de ninguna empresa como Ray o Kai ni dueño como Tyson, su padre tenia una pequeña tienda de auto partes y su madre era una gran investigadora pero no era tan rico como sus amigos. Pero aun así amaba su vida.

Kai Hiwatari era dueño de la empresa Viobolt de robótica y sistemas computacionales, pronto seria el próximo presidente de la empresa de su abuelo Voltaire y no le daba demasiado gusto. Conoció a Tyson y a los chicos gracias a las negociaciones entre Granger y Voltaire desde ahí se hicieron grandes amigos pero la amistad con Tyson cada día se hacia mas pesada y complicada, el no debía saber el secreto que su novia Hilary y él guardaban aunque comenzaba a pensar que Tyson sospechaba algo.

Entraron al estacionamiento, buscaban entre los autos y los estudiantes un lugar para estacionar el carro al igual que unas chicas al otro extremo del estacionamiento.

Daban vueltas en círculos para encontrar un espacio, Ray miró uno al final del carril en el que miraban, en donde un Corella verde oscuro quería estacionarse.

Tyson aceleró para ganar el lugar haciendo que las del otro auto saltaran hacia delante gracias al enfreno que dieron. Los chicos salieron riendo del auto al tiempo que Ray le gritaba a una de ellas.

-¡Eso le pasa a las que se duermen Sullivan!-dijo burlándose.

-No le hagas caso-dijo Mariam con una ceja enarcada a su amiga-Mira, ahí hay otro-dijo señalando uno al lado del Porsche azul marino.

-Si, ya lo vi-dijo Annika con seriedad, puso el auto en marcha pero un auto color rosa se le adelantó al igual que Granger haciéndola enojar, puso la reversa rápidamente mientras fulminaba a tan singular grupo.

-Vaya, vaya, era de esperarse, Ming Ming y su grupo no pueden separarse de las estrellas del fútbol-dijo Mariam frunciendo el ceño.

-No entiendo como esos mundos se pueden unir tan facil-dijo Annika negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que miraba a una chica castaña acercarse al peliazul para darle un profundo beso.

Debieron de ver que los seguían observando porque Ming Ming sacó un altavoz de su auto y les hablo a las dos chicas.

-¡ESTA ZONA ES SOLO PARA LOS POPULARES NO PARA LA ORQUESTA, SU LUGAR ESTA A LA ENTRADA!-gritó haciendo que todos rieran.

-Algún día haré que _esa_ se trague sus palabras-dijo Mariam enojada.

-Ya no importa-dijo Annika estacionándose enfrente del Porsche azul.

**&&&&&&&&&**

Tyson entró a su salón con aires de arrogancia siendo el punto de las miradas de sus compañeros excepto de una sola.

La miró sentada en su banca compartida leyendo un libro de administración, tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de que estaba a su lado o al menos eso pensó él al ver como la chica cerraba su libro y centraba su verde mirada en los zafiro de Tyson.

-¿Qué quieres Granger?

-De ti nada gracias Sullivan.

-Que bien, entonces ¿Por qué mejor no te vas lejos de mi vista y me dejas seguir estudiando cosa que tu no haces?

Tyson enarcó una ceja divertido-Mala suerte, lamento decirte que eso no puede ser porque si recuerdas compartimos banca.

-Lamentablemente así es-dijo Annika con falso pesar-¿Pero sabes? No tengo porque aguantarte más este bimestre.

Tyson no entendía que era lo que quería decir la chica, la vio levantarse y dirigirse a la banca donde estaba Ray junto con Mariam ¿Qué estaba planeando esta chica? Lo que escuchó después le hizo abrir desmesuradamente los ojos por la sorpresa, cambió su lugar por el de Ray, eso si que no le esperaba.

-¿Ahora que le hiciste a Sullivan?-dijo Ray con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo no le hice nada pregúntale a ella-dijo Tyson escandalizado.

-¿Seguro?-dijo Ray mirando a su amigo con desconfianza y luego a Sullivan.

-Arrggg…. ¿Porque siempre piensan que yo le hago algo a Sullivan?

-Porque siempre terminan peleando, ¿Será por eso?

-Oh vamos Ray-dijo Tyson.

-Tyson la verdad no entiendo porque siempre te peleas con Annika-dijo Ray mirando seriamente al peliazul.

-Es por la empresa…-comenzó a decir Tyson pero fue interrumpido.

-No vengas con eso otra vez, nada tiene que ver la empresa con ustedes dos.

-¿Entonces porque crees que sea?

-¿Es por que era amiga de Hilary? ¿O porque estudia música?

-Hablando de Hilary, estoy pensando en dejarlo todo-dijo Tyson con tristeza.

-¿De que estas hablando?-dijo Ray sorprendido.

-Lo nuestro no va para ningún lado, además siento que Hilary me oculta algo.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si.

**&&&&&&&&**

En la cárcel de la ciudad de Tokio, un hombre de aproximadamente 38 años veía una pequeña fotografía de una bebe, la nostalgia lo invadía poco a poco.

Hace ya veinte años que estaba encerrado en esa cárcel injustamente, era acusado de haber matado a su propia esposa, la madre de su primer hija, pero él no había tenido la culpa de nada, estaba seguro que su antiguo socio Shirimu Granger era el causante de la muerte de su esposa y lo había acusado a el para quedarse con la mayoría de las acciones de la empresa pero le pedía a Kami que su segunda esposa y madre de su segunda hija a la que tenia unas enormes ganas de ver se lo hubiera impedido.

-Lo juro Granger, cuando salga de aquí me vengaré de ti, lo juro-dijo con voz llena de odio y amargura-Arruinaste mi felicidad, mi vida, a mi familia, pronto te haré pagar todo lo que hiciste, lo juro.


End file.
